This invention relates to a unit removably attached to an image processing apparatus such as a printer, an image processing apparatus to which the unit can be removably attached, a program and a recording medium for storing the program.
Units that can be removably attached to an image processing apparatus such as a printer, scanner or copier are available in the prior art. Included among these units are units equipped with storage means (memory).
By way of example, in an electrophotographic printer that employs an electrophotographic image forming process, use is made of a process cartridge scheme in which an electrophotographic photosensitive body and process means for acting upon the electrophotographic photosensitive body, such as charging means, developing means and cleaning means, are integrated into the form of a cartridge serving as a removable unit. With the process cartridge scheme, the user himself can perform printer maintenance without relying upon a serviceman. The result is greatly enhanced convenience. The process cartridge scheme is presently being employed widely in electrophotographic printers.
It is well known that an electrophotographic printer of this kind is provided with a non-volatile memory that is capable of communicating with the interior of the process cartridge, as described in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-198236. An ID number, date of manufacture, name of manufacturer and recycle history (number of times recycled) are stored and retained in the non-volatile memory.
The printer is provided with a transceiver section for reading in information, which is necessary for an image forming operation, from the non-volatile memory. To start a printer operation, the above-mentioned information that has been stored in the non-volatile memory beforehand is read in via the transceiver section and the printer operates while each section of the printer is controlled using this information.
In order to improve service to users, more detailed management of customer information is now being requested. To meet such requests, the storing of user personal information in addition to the above-mentioned information is envisaged.
However, such user personal information is confidential information. If such information is stored in memory, there is the possibility that the information will be read and used.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to improve upon a unit removably attached to an image processing apparatus and having storage means, and to improve upon an image processing apparatus constructed so that the unit can be removably attached thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unit removably attached to an image processing apparatus and having storage means, wherein the unit is such that confidential information that has been stored in the storage means of the unit is protected with certainty, and an image processing apparatus constructed so that the unit can be removably attached thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unit removably attached to an image processing apparatus and having storage means, wherein the unit is such that confidential information that has been stored in the storage means of the unit is protected with certainty, and a recording medium storing a program for controlling an image processing apparatus constructed so that the unit can be removably attached thereto.
According to the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing a unit removably attached to an image processing apparatus for performing a prescribed operation within the image processing apparatus, the unit including storage means having an encrypted data area and unencrypted data area.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing a unit removably attached to an image processing apparatus for performing an image forming operation within the image processing apparatus, the unit including storage means having an area for a storing encryption key and an area for storing data that has been encrypted by the encryption key.
According to the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing an image processing apparatus, to which an image forming unit having storage means is removably attached, having control means for controlling read/write of data in the storage means, the control means reading/writing encrypted data and unencrypted data from/to the storage means.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.